


Cruel, Cruel World

by bottombitch



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: In an alternate timeline where Clementine never looked after AJ, she's captured by a group of bandits not long after her eighteenth birthday. Does she have the willpower to withstand the things they plan to do to her? Anonymous commission.





	Cruel, Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: No. Bad ends ahead folks.

Of all the lessons that Clementine had been taught since the apocalypse began, there was one that she hadn't been given the opportunity to learn. Once everything is said and done, one small slip up is enough to ruin your life. Life doesn't care whether it was an easy mistake to make, and life doesn't care whether you deserve what's happening to you or not. Whether Clementine deserved what happened or not is debatable; she wasn't the most morally righteous. With her hands tied behind her back, all clothes and possessions except for her underwear stolen by the bandits who had captured her, Clementine didn't think she deserved to be in such a position.

But then, she hadn't given up yet. Her fate wasn't determined, as far as she was concerned. It wasn't the first time that she'd been in a sticky situation, and it wouldn't be the last. She felt so naked, not because she didn't have most of her clothes but rather because she didn't have her gear. She'd rather be in her birthday suit than weaponless, but at that moment she was pretty much both. She recalled the lessons she'd been taught over the years about turning her surroundings into a weapon, but in the dim light all that she could make out was rust and mould.

Rust meant metal, which meant a potential weapon. With her tied hands she tried to feel around the ground behind her, just to see whether she'd been lucky enough, or if the bandits had been thoughtless enough. No such luck. As she tried to move her hands away from the wall, she noticed that the chains binding her were stuck to something, likely to make sure that she couldn't get away from the wall, but if the chain was being held by a piton driven into the wall behind her, she could use that as a weapon.

She had been testing the strength of whatever was holding the chain to the wall as the door to the room she was in swung open and daylight consumed her. She could have sworn that it was night-time. Had she really been down here that long? She blinked away the over-sensitivity as her eyes adjusted to the light, and lamented the fact that she couldn't raise her hand to cover her eyes. She noticed a silhouette in the doorway that formed a solid shape as the light behind it became less overwhelming to her, but by the time she knew what she was looking at the silhouette had already approached her.

"Well, well..." came an older, male voice. "Look at you. Aren't you somethin' special? The boys said that they'd found a real diamond, but I wasn't sure what to think. How old are you...?"

There was a silence as she refused to answer him. After glancing around the room, recognising her surroundings as somebody's basement, she looked up at the man in front of her, getting a good look at his face. He was bald, and his eyes had a crazy look to them; she knew not to trust him. "Let me go," she told him, firmly. The chances of that actually working were slim to none, but at least if it failed she'd have an excuse to skip the pleasantries and slaughter her way out of wherever she was.

The only response she received from the man was a laugh. He nearly doubled over in a fit of hysterics. Each chuckle was like sandpaper to Clementine's ears, and not only because she had been used to the silence. "Oh, it's fun to get the ones like you. What, d'you think we'd actually let you go?" Despite being the one in chains, Clementine felt that she'd got one up on him; she knew that there was no chance that he'd ever let her go, but now she had her excuse.

In one swift movement, she yanked the chains away from the wall and grabbed for whatever had been holding them in place. She had been right that the chains weren't as strong as they should have been, but her mistake was assuming that she could turn her binds into a weapon. Whatever was holding the chains in place didn't budge, and by the time she tried to use the chains themselves as a weapon she had already been kicked down to the ground, a rough boot hitting her just below her rib cage. It burned like hell, but she kept going, trying to crawl far enough away to move to her feet without being caught by the bandit.

As she rolled over onto her back, thinking it safe, he pounced on her, and then sat on her stomach, just above where he had just kicked her. She felt her insides shift under the weight, and let out a cry of pain. She braced herself for a blow to the face, but it didn't come. Her arms were trapped underneath his legs, so she couldn't move them to defend herself. Opening her eyes, she looked up at her captor only for a new scent to hit her nose; she was used to disgusting smells, and while this new one wasn't quite disgusting, it wasn't nice either. She wrinkled her nose and looked down, only to grimace as she realised that the bandit had exposed himself in front of her. Protruding from his crotch, between the flap of his boxers and the undone zipper of his pants, was a real, human cock. She'd only seen one a couple of times before.

But that meant...

Pushing her hands up against his back side, she tried to force him off her, but despite his... distraction he was steady atop her. His other hand came down to press against her throat, and with her arms trapped underneath him she had no way of stopping him. "Almost got me there..." he muttered, while Clementine did her best to shake from side to side, trying to throw him off; in the end, he was too heavy for her. "Listen, this is what's gonna happen now. You're gonna open your mouth and suck my cock like the good little whore that you are. If you don't, I'll start hurting you. Use your teeth, and I'll knock 'em out."

Clementine gulped behind gritted teeth, not doubting that he was serious. Still, she didn't open her mouth. Even in such a hopeless situation, she refused to believe that there wasn't a way out. He didn't wait for her to figure out whether there was or not. His thumb pushed against her teeth and jammed between a gap near the back where Clementine had lost one of her teeth. With that, he pried her mouth open and used his thumb to keep it that way.

"You don't seem to understand the situation that you're in. If you pull any more of that rebellious shit, I'll bring some of my friends in here — and believe me, you don't want me to do that. They'll help, alright, and they'll want a turn with you as well. You ever even been fucked before? You look... what? Nineteen? Eighteen? Poor bitch... you don't wanna make this worse for yourself." It seemed so far that the man atop her was all bark and no bite, and in an attempt to use that against him Clementine managed to rip one of her arms free.

She got it up against his shoulder before his own hand flew up and threw hers back down to the ground. Lifting one of his legs, he pressed his foot to her arm, where the elbow was, and continued holding it in place. He pushed the tip of his cock to her lips, the unwashed salty taste horrible but still far from the worst thing Clementine had ever tasted.

"If you think I'm—" Clementine had begun talking, and that had been her next mistake. As she spoke, he pushed his cock into her open mouth, all the way towards the back. Her entire tongue was overcome with the taste of... well, she didn't know what she was tasting, but it wasn't pleasant. She felt a shiver run down the length of her spine, and a sense of doubt washed over her; what if that had been a shiver of pleasure rather than one of discomfort? The harsh taste against her tongue was almost nice.

She felt a new type of liquid begin to run against her tongue, and then fall against the back of her throat. She recalled that he'd threatened to knock her teeth out if she let them get in the way, and with how harshly his boot was pressing down against her defenseless arm she was inclined to believe him. He was hurting her, and the only way to get him to stop hurting her was to do what he wanted, she recognised.

Alright. She had done worse to get out of sticky situations, and she could just kill him once the blowjob was over. For the first time in her life, she accepted a cock within her mouth, and although she didn't have much of an idea what she was doing, she tried to do the things she'd heard guys like; she used her tongue to work the underside while applying a soft suction to the shaft itself. The bandit, for the time being, had given up entirely on forcing her, and was just letting her do as she wished. She bobbed her head slowly back and forth over an inch or so of the length, not going any deeper than halfway down the shaft; for the time being, that seemed to be enough.

It sickened her that she was actually trying to please this man, but the sooner she got the blowjob over and done with the sooner she could make her escape. She felt the cock in her mouth throb and twitch, and the fluid she'd felt slide against the back of her throat earlier was coming more consistently now. She tried not to think about the intense taste while the bandit let out soft groans of pleasure, his hand moving to the back of her head as if to hold her in place so that she couldn't escape what was coming.

Had she known how bad the cum would taste, she would have tried. It pumped into the back of her mouth in short bursts. She refused to swallow, so it built up inside her mouth until her tongue was submerged in the white fluid. Sticky and viscous, it took all of the restraint she had not to spit it out. The look on the bandit's face told her that spitting it out would get her in more trouble. If that weren't enough, his hand, covered in dirt and what was likely someone else's blood, slid across her mouth, keeping it closed. She had no other choice.

Heavily, she swallowed down the warm cum. She felt it slide down her throat. It was the worst thing she'd ever had to swallow, there was no doubt about that; not necessarily because of the taste, but rather because of how humiliating it was. Nonetheless, the same rush of what she begged wasn't pleasure ran down her spine once she felt the cum settle in her stomach, and as the bandit moved himself across her upper body to move to his feet, his softening cock dripping precum first onto her face and then onto the ground, she didn't even try to escape. All the plans she'd made, vague as they were, slipped free from her head in favour of... numbness. She couldn't believe what she'd just done.

The next few days saw her going through trial after trial, each one pushing her ability to withstand humiliation to its limit. After she'd broken out of the first set of chains, they'd secured her in a stronger bind; even if she had the strength to break free from these second ones, the way they'd chained her up had any attempt to break free hurt too much for her to attempt it. Her bra and panties had been taken by one of the bandits after she'd refused to eat food, and for the last day and a half she'd been giving blowjobs to whoever showed up inside her allocated room.

Separated from the rest of whatever remnant of humanity this bandit group had, she felt her sanity slipping away from her. If she had been left alone in the dark it might have been possible for her to hang onto her sense of self, but with a cock in her mouth almost all of the time, as well as the ones who had her use either her hands or her feet, or whatever part of her body they could rub themselves against for pleasure, she found it hard to maintain her usual attitude. Clementine had always seen herself as something of a badass; she had to be to survive so long on her own, right? Well, spending most hours of the day with cum running down her once-bright, more-recently-hardened facial features had given her a reality check.

"Clem!" one of the bandits called out, holding a piece of paper in his hand. She shuddered at the use of that nickname. Until now, she had been able to disconnect herself from the scenario somewhat, but having someone use not only her real name, but such an intimate version of it, dragged her back down to reality. The paper he was holding was a document of hers; something that she'd needed to fill in to get into a settlement a couple of years back. It had been in her belongings when she'd been captured, so that apparently meant that they were now rooting through her stuff. That piece of paper had her name on it, and her age, and... countless other things she didn't want these assholes to know. Every new piece of information she got seemed to be another punch to the gut.

She frowned, and looked down at the floor.

"So, here's the deal," the bandit said, kneeling down. He recoiled. "Agh, jesus. Haven't they cleaned you, yet? You smell like shit. Anyway, here's the deal. The reason we've been going easy on you so far is because we all thought you were probably underage, right? I mean, you look twenty or so, but after ten years in whatever hell-hole our planet has turned into, we figured you probably just looked older than you are. But you're nineteen! Best news we've had all week. Anyway, we're gonna get you outta those chains — there's someone we want you to meet."

Clementine couldn't have even hoped to take in all of that information at once. The one bit that she did pick up on, though, was that they were going to be letting her out of her chains. Her brain fired up with ideas about how she could escape. She didn't have her clothes, or her stuff, but... well, she'd make it alright. She'd have to. At least she'd have the chance. Her eyes lit up in a way they hadn't for days, and while still chained to the wall she moved to her feet.

The bandit grimaced. "...ah. Maybe get you a bath or something first, though."

It turned out that the 'bath' that the bandit had been referring to was little more than having a bucket of cold water poured over her. It didn't seem like clean water, either, but at least she wasn't covered in cum anymore. She was brought to her feet, and though her hands were still shackled her feet weren't. For all the effort they'd put into keeping her in place, they didn't put much effort into her transport. A guard stood at either side of her, helping her to walk, and she was let out into daylight for the first time since she'd been kidnapped.

The first thing that she learned was that she was not the only person being held captive by the bandits, though it hurt her to see some familiar faces. She recognised Kate from a settlement she'd met a few years ago, and both Minerva and Violet from a settlement she'd met more recently, only a couple of years ago. She remembered thinking that Violet was kind-of pretty. Here, covered in the cum of bandits, with a cock inside both her holes and her mouth moaning names Clementine didn't recognise, Clementine still thought that she was kind-of pretty, only in a different, more shameful way. It made Clementine sick to her stomach.

The other two girls that Clementine recognised weren't doing much better. Kate had a cock in her ass while her arms were being held behind her by the cock's owner. She didn't look like she was enjoying herself as much as Violet was, but at least she only had the one cock to deal with. Clementine found herself a little upset that she was trying to rationalise the experiences of these other girls to herself. What a fucked up world she lived in.

Her surroundings were pretty much what she had expected them to be. Half-built shacks and destroyed buildings turned into pseudo-shelters where bandits sat around playing cards and fighting each other. Unpleasant smells and even more unpleasant sights were all around. Camps such as this one were a dime a dozen, which made the fact that she'd gotten captured all the more devastating for her. It wasn't some special group of intelligent bandits who had caught her, it was just the regular old lot, and she'd been the one to make a mistake.

She turned her attention back towards the bandit she was following to her destination. She wondered how long she would have to walk for. With how long she had been sat down, she could already feel her feet aching. Her legs felt as if they might give way underneath her.

Lucky for her, she didn't need to stay on her feet for much longer. Once they arrived at the bandit's leader — she wasn't told his name, but the fact that he sat on a shoddily-made throne told her all that she needed to know about him — she was told to get down onto her knees. Given that she'd been sucking cock for the last few days, she didn't have any qualms doing so. She moved down onto them, glad to get an opportunity to rest, and looked up at the bandit leader.

Surrounded by bandits, Clementine was forced to do the most degrading thing she'd done since she'd gotten there. He'd opened his legs, and she'd been ushered between them, and with a dozen or more sets of eyes on her Clementine had been forced to give the leader a blowjob. Of all the bandits, his cock had tasted the worst, or perhaps she simply thought so just because she hadn't wanted to do it. It was only as his harsh-tasting cock was pumping even harsher-tasting cum into Clementine's mouth that she realised that she'd probably missed her chance at escape, wherever it had come.

Another shocking realisation for her was that she felt an odd sense of pride when she swallowed his seed, the way she'd been taught to. What was happening to her? Even the idea of having someone's cum in her mouth would have made her sick only days prior, and yet they'd... somehow... gotten her to accept it as another part of her daily routine. She didn't like the way that the bandit leader was looking at her. She didn't like the way that any of them were looking at her.

As she was picked up to her feet again, she worried about what she might be asked to do next. Everything so far had been so... humiliating, and it was only with a dozen sets of eyes on her that Clementine realised just how far she had fallen. Where was the girl who would have killed every single one of them for even looking at her the wrong way? The taste of semen stuck to her tongue like tainted saliva after a bad night's sleep, but if all of this was a nightmare then she hadn't woken up yet. Her heart sank into her stomach as she realised what it was that she had to do next: she was supposed to take a seat on his lap, and ride him.

And what she hated even more about it was that his lap almost looked comfy. A part of her wanted to take a seat. She glanced around the bandits surrounding her and bit her lip, wondering whether a last ditch attempt to escape might be better than the fate they had in store for her. First she fucks the leader, and then what...? All of them? All the bandits on the fucking planet? Where would their depravity stop? The tinge of excitement that ran through her as she thought her fate over was both disgusting and arousing.

"What are you waiting for?" the bandit's leader spoke, and a look shared between other members of the bandit commune seemed to suggest that Clementine was going to be in trouble for making him wait this long. She looked him in the eye, stepped close to him, and then took her place atop his lap. His cock, still wet with her saliva, was hard again, and pressing up against her inner thigh. She let out a soft sigh as she lined him up with her entrance, and then dropped herself onto him with no fanfare.

Her virginity was gone, as was any chance of escape that might have remained. It wasn't that she would never catch a lucky break, she thought, but that she had accepted who she was now. Her brain addled with lust, shame and whatever was in the food they'd been giving her, she barely even registered the feeling of a cock inside her. It didn't hurt as much as she had expected it to. If anything, it felt good. The feeling itself was nothing special, it seemed right to be stuffed with the cock of a bandit. It made sense. It was comforting.

Too far gone to recognise why this was a bad thing, Clementine began to shift herself atop the lap of the bandit leader. Her steady rhythmed lifts and drops each ended with a slap of skin against skin, and a shameless moan from Clementine. A couple of the other bandits around her couldn't resist moving up to have a grope at her body, and so as she lost her virginity to a man she'd never met before, more new faces groped at her chest and her ass. It made her feel like a whore. While that word didn't carry the overwhelmingly negative connotation that it had before the apocalypse, Clementine still knew that what she was doing was wrong.

But it felt too right to stop, and besides, she wasn't even sure if they'd let her at this point. Their hands continued to grope, and her pleasure continued to rise, and the cock inside of her grew bigger and began to throb. She knew that if she didn't want to get pregnant then she'd have to get him to pull out of her, but would he even allow that? A curious look down into his eyes returned Clementine a look of pure menace. He wanted her pregnant. Thinking about it, had the other girls that Clementine had seen been pregnant, too?

Before she even had the chance to pull him out of her, his orgasm came and her womb steadily filled with his seed. That was it, she thought. Any chance she had at freedom, any chance she had at a normal life was over. She felt tears well in the corners of her eyes, but the pain was quickly overcome by an orgasm. The sticky hot feeling of being filled with seed didn't seem so bad with pleasure coursing through her veins, the bandit leader's lap being overwhelmed by a torrent of poor Clementine's girlcum.

"She's pretty good," the bandit leader muttered, though Clementine only registered the words passively. She collapsed onto him, her head laid against his shoulder, and was subsequently pulled off. She felt his cum running from her cunt down the side of her thigh, and was surprised to find herself feeling a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to hold all of it.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, even if it wasn't clear what she was apologising for, and then only a couple of moments later she felt her eyes shut and unconsciousness gripped her, falling into the arms of a couple of the other bandits. Right before falling into the depths of her snooze, she heard the bandits talking amongst themselves. Mostly questions as to who got to take a turn with her next, but amongst them there was a 'congratulations,' from the leader, directed at the one who'd 'broken' her. Clementine didn't think she was broken. Rather, for the first time in her life, she felt like she really understood what the purpose of life was.

Embracing her new life allowed her to reach new heights. It was the enthusiasm with which she sucked cock that had gotten her brought to the leader in the first place, and he had been so impressed with her that he had her brought to him every day, first thing in the morning. Having a schedule to keep to was odd given that she spent most of her time in darkness overwhelmed by pleasure, but Clementine grew to like the lifestyle she was forced to live.

She got over the taste of cum pretty quickly, even growing to like it. It was still as disgusting, she knew, as the taste hadn't changed, but something about the experience made the reward she got at the end all the more satisfying, even if it tasted like garbage most of the time. She always swallowed, and most of the time thanked the cock's owner for giving her a helping of cum. Whereas before coming here she hoped that heaven didn't exist so that her parent's couldn't see the monster she'd turned into, now she didn't care. A part of her hoped that they might see her the way that she was, in her enlightened state, never without a cock inside her or cum laying against her skin.

Her meals were, for the most part, cum, but she was allowed to eat every once in a while. She realised pretty quickly that semen was a better alternative to the slop they chose to feed her anyway, and so whenever she was brought food, she would, instead, offer a blowjob to whoever brought the food in for her. Perhaps that's why she was brought more than five meals a day.

It wasn't long before they came for her cunt again, and once the seal had been broken they began to run trains on her. Eventually, it didn't make much sense to keep her inside the basement anymore, and so she was pulled up into the open with the other captives, though many of the men in the camp clearly preferred her to the other girls on offer. Clementine recognised the glint of jealousy in their eyes as she took cock after cock, each one bringing her more and more pleasure.

"Why do we keep waiting for guys to finish with her? She's got another hole don't she?" one of the bandits had said during a particularly lengthy breeding session, not that there was much point in breeding her anymore, as she was already pregnant with the child of the bandit leader. Those words had been enough to make many of the other bandits realise that her ass was up for grabs, and from then on there was no saving her.

Many evenings had the entire camp crowded around her, a cock in each of her holes while her moans rung out through the night sky. If the walls to their compound weren't so tough, she might have even attracted zombies with how loud she was being.

Overtime, she built up a reputation amongst the bandits. Suddenly, the ones on the lower rungs weren't even allowed to have sex with her anymore. She was their premium product, and as used as her holes were, they were highly sought after. She didn't understand what was so special about her, but Clementine was more than happy to take a cock without asking why she was taking it.

As her belly swelled, it got to the point where the only bandits that were allowed to have sex with her were the leader and the one who had originally broken her in, though her times with the latter were few and far between. She didn't sleep in a basement anymore, neither did she sleep on an uncomfortable bit of pre-apocalypse mattress as most of the other girls did. Instead, she slept with the leader, in his bed. It would have been the perfect time to kill him and make her escape, but with his baby almost ready to birth inside her, she didn't want to escape anymore. As fucked up as the bandit camp was, it felt like home, in a world that embodied hell more than any other time in its history.

She spent her days by the bandit leader's throne, laid by his legs in-case he wanted her to take care of him, which he often did.

"Clem," he spoke, along with a snapping of his fingers, pulling her out of her thoughts. It didn't bother her that he had used her nickname. He silently pointed towards his crotch, and she knew exactly what was expected of her. Moving between them, she pressed a hand to either of his knees and spread them wide enough for her nineteen year old, pregnant form to fit between them. While one hand fondled his balls, the other laid against the base of his shaft, and while her nose ran along the length of his cock her tongue followed, lapping up the sweat and the musk. She swallowed her musk-tainted saliva like the treat it was, and then pressed a kiss to the tip.

She had been lost to the pleasure, and there was no saving her, but it was better than the life she'd been living before she'd been captured. It felt nice to lose control, to not have to worry about the consequences of her actions. She could rest easy, and the only price she had to pay was servitude.

With how often she had been pleasing the leader, his cum didn't shoot out of his cock. Instead, it merely rolled out, forming a small pool held together by her hand, which had stroked all the way up to the head. Leaning up, Clementine took the head into her mouth and gave it a hard suck, lapping up the conservative cumshot before slurping up what was on her hands. For the time being, her hunger was sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for ramblings/fic announcements/other stuff!: https://twitter.com/TheBottomBiatch


End file.
